A copending application has been previously filed. The co-pending application Ser. No. 09/314,208 is entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus To Arbitrate Among Clients Requesting Memory Access In A Video System And Method Thereofxe2x80x9d has been filed concurrently with the present Application, has at least one common inventor with the present application, and is assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
A copending application has been previously filed. The co-pending application Ser. No. 09/314,561 is entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus For Accessing Memory In A Video System And Method Thereof,xe2x80x9d has been filed concurrently with the present Application, has at least one common inventor with the present application, and is assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for accessing memory, and more specifically relates to a method and apparatus for accessing memory in a video system.
Many computer and database applications involve data having a multi-dimensional nature. For example, data in a spreadsheet is referenced with regard to a particular row and column in which the data appears. The same is true for data associated with video image data. Video image data, or video data, can be referenced relative to a particular x-y coordinate location for two dimensional (2-D) video data, and with regards to particular x-y-z coordinates for three dimensional (3-D) video data.
Conventional memory devices are accessed using an uni-dimensional addressing scheme. That is, each data element is one of an adjacent plurality of physical word locations within the memory, and is referenced by a unique, single dimensional, address location. Storing multi-dimensional data in an uni-dimensional memory requires a mapping from each multi-dimensional object coordinate to a corresponding uni-dimensional memory address. The uni-dimensional addressing of the memory space is adequate for many applications. However, where 2-D and 3-D graphic applications are used, the number of video clients requesting data, and the format in which the data is stored require highly optimized accesses to the memory space.
Traditionally, optimization of accessing memory space has occurred through the use of burst accesses to multiple memory locations. During burst accesses, a single memory access request is capable of retrieving or storing multiple words of data with a single access request. However, such a technique is inefficient with data accesses for video memory, in that video data is generally not optimized to have data stored in sequential address spaces in physical memory. Without the data being stored sequentially, it takes longer to acquire data for a requesting client. As a result, there is a greater probability that other clients will be deprived of the memory bandwidth needed in order to service its own needs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to optimize data accesses to a video memory system to overcome these problems.